Little Sister
by JetStorm the Sparkling
Summary: Ironhide knows he has no siblings. Everyone knows it. So...who is this little femme that's suddenly shown up? What is her connection with Ironhide? And why are the two most famous artists of Cybertron with her?


Cybertron: Current Day

Steelnote sat with her friends, Aida and Spiral in the shelter of a collapsed building. The two older bots had been renowned as Cybertron's most expressive artists…before the war. And both of them had known her older brother, Ironhide. He had no clue young Steelnote even existed.

"Don't worry, 'Note." Aida said gently, hugging the younger femme. "Soon as Spiral figures out who to look like, we'll get to Earth…all three of us."

"So it depends on my choice?" Spiral asked, his yellow optics shining in the gloom. He was an Imitator, and could look like any bot, be it mech or femme, ground-pounder or flier. Truth was, Spiral was a coward at Spark, and would rather run away than stand and fight. The fighting was actually left to Steelnote and Aida!

"Looks that way, Spy." Steelnote shrugged. "Try to pick someone strong…but who isn't obviously on Earth."

Spiral sighed. "That makes it difficult, kid. I don't know who that might be."

Aida grinned. "Well, then…"

"Aida…I really hate it when you have that Look." Spiral shifted uneasily under her gaze.

"I believe one of the femmes just left…"

"I hate you." Spiral grumbled. "But fine. Who do I have to look like?"

"Hmm," Aida teased, making Spiral groan.

"How about...Chromia?"

"Chromia?" he cried. "Are you _insane_, she's the Femme SIC!"

"So?" Aida replied.

"And Ironhide's _mate!"_

"Even better," Aida said with a huge grin. "Nobody messes with Ironhide's mate. Besides, she's one of the toughest Femmes around, no one will bother us if we're with her. And by her, I mean _you."_

"I hate you, Aida." Spiral groused as thousands of tiny plates rippled, turning his appearance into that of Chromia. "I really hate you."

"Love ya, too, Spy." Aida smirked. "Try to be fast. We've gotta get off Cybertron."

"I know that!" Spiral said. "Scootch over, would ya? This hallway's too narrow…"

Steelnote climbed to her feet, letting Spiral slide past. She frowned, noting that the spiral design on his chest and back was still clearly visible. "Spy…you'll have to be fast." She said, nodding to the design.

"Always am." He grinned, "You two just need to be ready to move when I call." He exited the makeshift shelter without a backwards look.

Steelnote settled down next to Aida, picking up her modified and well-working rifle, setting it across her lap. Aida's was an exact match, save for a couple of modifications, and slung across her back. "Don't you worry, 'Note." She said, hugging the younger femme. "Soon enough, Spy's gonna tell us what we need to do, and you'll finally get to meet your brother."

"I can't wait to see his face when he figures out I'm his baby sister!" she giggled.

"It'll be fun to watch, that's for sure!" Aida grinned.

Steelnote smiled faintly, leaning against Aida's shoulder. "It's weird…I know all about him from you and Spiral…But, Ironhide has absolutely no clue who I am. He doesn't even know he's got family on Cybertron now."

"Well, look on the bright side, kid." Aida said, slinging an arm around the other. "That family will soon be on Earth. And from what I hear these days, he has a huge interest in firearms."

"My skill can certainly help him with that, huh?"

"Girl…I don't know how you can simply _look_ at a weapon and know what it is, and if any modifications have been done on it."

Steelnote's weak smile became a full-watt one. "Oh, just something about hanging out in the Armory when I was really little. And getting what's-his-name…that Medic…either way…he enhanced my processor to know everything 'bout weaponry. Figured it might benefit me in the long run."

"And you were right." Aida commented. "It has helped…You're the one who keeps our guns working. If you hadn't joined up with us, I get the feeling all three of us would be dead by now."

_:: Aida! Steelnote! Get ready to move. ::_ Spiral's voice suddenly came over the comm. to both of them. _:: There's a shuttle headed for Earth. We're gonna be on it. ::_ With that, he cut the connection.

"Ready to run, little one?" Aida asked, glancing at Steelnote.

The younger femme grinned, and slung her rifle over her shoulder, the strap hanging diagonally across her chassis. "Running and hiding? It's all in a day's work for a surviving Neutral."

Aida chuckled, and they waited for Spiral to check back with them.

They were still crouched in the old building when the ground began to tremble under their feet. They glanced nervously at each other…

_:: NOW! ::_ Spiral yelled to them.

Like star sprinters, Aida and Steelnote burst out of hiding, streaking for the shuttle. It's powerful engines roared to life, getting ready for the long trip to Earth. Spiral, back in his normal gold and red form, clung to the side of an open hatch. One arm extended toward them.

Steelnote leapt, grabbing onto Spiral's hand. She scrambled into the shuttle's hold as it started to lift. Aida jumped as well, barely catching Spiral's hand. It took mere seconds for her to be pulled in and the hatch-door to be closed down.

Leaning against the wall, the three friends looked at each other, wonder and Did-we-seriously-just-stow-away? In each set of optics.

Steelnote broke the stunned silence, shuttering her optics and laughing softly. The laughter slowly built till all three were laughing in relief at what they'd managed to do. It was truly amazing.

"Ironhide…Ready or not, here I come." Steelnote whispered. "You'll finally know I exist."


End file.
